


Why see this life and the next one separately, if one comes from the previous one?

by GissefromMars22



Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, M/M, Malec, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, True Love, Warlock Magnus Bane, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Why see this life and the next one separately, if one comes from the previous one? Time is always scarce for those who need, but for those who love it lasts forever. Even after the darkest night, the Sun will rise again. If the heart is strong enough, the soul will be reborn with every new day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073774
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Why see this life and the next one separately, if one comes from the previous one?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a poem, which I heard some time ago in the movie Dracula Untold...  
> I would be waiting for yours reactions and see if u guys think that i should continue writting this story, do u think is interesting to explore? would u guys read it if i continue?  
> i have so many ideas...so let me know what u think of it!  
> Thanks for reading!!!

Magnus was walking through the London Shadow Market, he had been living in this city for more than fifty years, and was looking for the last of the ingredients for the potion that he was to finish.  
Row after row, the stalls of Seelies, Warlocks, Vampires and Werewolves crowded into the limited market gallery overlooking the river.  
The night was beautiful, with the full moon shining like a beacon on the waters of the Thames and the heads of thousands of Downworlders, walking in a hurry to get what they had come here to get.  
Walking through the outer galleries, Magnus stopped to look at Southwark Cathedral, which offered a beautiful image from where he was standing.  
As he ran his hand over the railing in front of him, absorbed in his own thoughts, lost in distant memories of a past life, one he missed, one he would always long for, his hand met the hand of someone who had stopped beside him to enjoy the landscape.  
The mere touch of his skin with that of the unknown person made Magnus´s skin bristle and a chill ran down his spine.  
"I'm sorry," Magnus began to say, as the words choked in his throat as he looked up at the young man in front of him.  
The eyes that looked back at him were unmistakable, they were his. His beautiful hazelnut color, his unmistakable shine, the feeling of calm, of peace that invaded the Warlock was exactly the same…  
"You don't need to apologize" replied the stranger immediately, with a friendly smile, which made Magnus' heart stop for a moment.  
"Alexan-" the warlock was not able to continue talking. His throat compressed by emotion, his breath accelerated and his eyes fixed on the stranger in front of him, a stranger that carried the face of his beloved, his husband, of the man that he would never be able to forget, no matter how much time had passed.  
The young man looked at him confused, having believed to hear his name from the mouth of the man in front of him. But it was impossible, he was sure he had never seen someone like him. If so, it would have been impossible to forget, shaking his head Alex finally spoke:  
"Have a good night" he said before he started to walk away.  
Magnus' mind asked itself a thousand questions in a millisecond. How could this be possible, he had to let the stranger go, his heart would resist it?  
All those questions and a million more, clouded his mind for a moment, but as he saw the man turning to start moving away, what came out of the warlock's mouth was: "Why to see this life and the next one as separate...".  
"If one comes from the previous one?" ended the stranger, with a surprised expression."It's-it's my favorite po-em," commented the young man immediately, looking once more into Magnus' eyes, "who are you?" he asked curiously, while still observing the man in front of him.  
"Mag- my name is Magnus," replied the warlock with a small smile.  
"Alex" answered the young man in front of him. And Magnus' heart turned over again.  
What were the odds?If he believed that something like what he was experiencing right now was possible? He smiled to himself without being able to avoid it and finally continued talking.  
"Nice to meet you Alex" said Magnus, accepting the hand the young man held out in his direction.  
When they came into contact, both felt electricity coursing through their bodies, an indescribable warmth, Alex's eyes opened like plates and something in the back of his mind made him freeze right where he was. His heart was pounding like never before. Without noticing it, he took a step forward to approach the man he had just met. He went over and over Magnus' features, the curve of his lips, the sharpness of his jaw, his perfectly stylized hair, his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes, so wise and so sparkling, those eyes that looked at him with knowledge.  
Without stopping looking at him, he finally let go of his hand, but he was not ready to leave yet, not if he could help it. There was something, something very special in the stranger in front of him, something that made him want to discover every single secret of the man.  
For some reason he didn't understand, the brown eyes that looked back at him, they didn't seem to be the right eyes for the man in front of him, something in the image made Alex's mind strive to understand what was wrong, making a headache start to cloud his mind. He grimaced in pain, at the sudden prick, and took the railing beside him.  
"Are you all right, Alex?" Magnus asked immediately.  
"Yes, it's just..." He shook his head, debating with himself whether he should continue talking or just go on his way, and finally continued, "Magnus, do we know each other? Have we met before?"  
"I think it's a little hard to explain, pretty boy," said the Warlock, unable to avoid the affectionate nickname, feeling the same familiarity as so long ago, the same ease of communication.  
Alex's eyebrows furrowed, confusion was evident on the boy's face.  
"What-what do you mean by that? Have I seen you at the Institute? Should I remember?" the young man asked, and for the first time since they met, Magnus noticed the rune on the young man's neck. Of course it hadn't seemed strange to him before, in fact it had been absolutely normal for him to find it there, but this man in front of him was not his Alexander, at least not in the way he had been before.  
"No, I, in fact, avoid dealing with the Shadowhunters if possible".  
"Oh, that-me, well I'm a-"  
"I know" the Warlock immediately cut off the young man's hesitation.  
"Do you have a last name Magnus?"  
"Of course it is, Ligh- ahem, it's Bane" Magnus corrected himself immediately, because to say the surname Lightwood would be to say too much about himself, and it still didn't seem the right time for that. "May I ask what yours is, Shadowhunter?"  
"Trueblood, I'm Alex Trueblood".  
"Of course, a descendant of Maryse" whispered Magnus absently to himself.  
"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked the Shadowhunter immediately.  
"No- nothing, it's nothing"  
"Magnus, I know this will seem strange to you, but maybe you'd like to walk with me?" asked the young man shyly, but decided he didn't want this moment to end.  
"That, I would love to, Alex" said Magnus smiling.  
How could this be happening? The question kept repeating in Magnus' mind, over and over again, as they walked slowly along the river's edge.  
"I don't want you to think that, look I don't do this-" Alex began to speak after a few minutes of silence. "I don't usually ask strangers to accompany me on a walk along the river banks in the middle of the night" the young man concluded, biting his lower lip.  
Magnus noticed the little nervous habit, and shook his head smiling, thinking about how many times he had seen that same habit repeated in his husband.  
Almost two hundred years had passed since Alexander's departure, but Magnus still had in mind, as on the first day, every single thing that made Alexander who he was. His way of twisting his hair when he thought, his way of standing like a soldier waiting for orders, the sweet smiles every time Magnus woke him up giving him soft kisses from his jaw to the base of his neck.  
Magnus remembered each and every one of those things, along with a million others. He remembered everything, absolutely everything about his Shadowhunter.  
And here he was, facing the exact copy of his beloved, walking beside him. Could it be possible? he asked himself once again.  
"Magnus?" asked the young man, when he saw that he didn't answer.  
"I know, you don't have to clarify it, Alex"  
"How would you know?" said the Shadowhunter, stopping suddenly, "you must tell me, please explain to me what is happening," pleaded the Nephillim.  
Alex could hardly suppress the urge to take the man in front of him in his arms. It was ridiculous, he knew it, he didn't even know who this guy was, how could he? But something about this man, something made Alex know that he could trust him, that it was worth a try. Was he going crazy? What the hell was happening to him?  
For the first time in his life, the young man felt like he was in the place where he belonged, and it wasn't exactly where he was, but with whom.  
Ever since he was a little boy, Alex had felt that something in his life wasn't right. Despite having a loving family, good friends, even excellent training partners while growing up.  
He had always had the support of his loved ones, his parents gave him absolutely everything he could wish for, his career was impeccable, he even had an understanding and loving boyfriend, someone who really loved him, but to whom he could never reciprocate in the same way.  
When everyone had thought that Alex had exactly everything he could have dreamed of for his life, he had left it all.

He broke up with his boyfriend when he proposed to get engaged, left his home in Melbourne, Australia refusing his promotion as Head of the Institute, for which he had been preparing all his life, and headed straight to London. Something inside had made him decide, to go out and look for what he longed for but did not know. Something that here, on the banks of the river on a night of the full moon, he had found in an absolute stranger, or was it not?  
"Magnus, please talk to me" he said to the man next to him, taking him by the hand without thinking, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Tell me Alex, did you ever feel that there was something out of place in your life? That something was missing?" asked Magnus, observing the young man's reaction.  
"I- how?" the young man tried to understand, how could Magnus know? but what did it matter how he knew, it was his chance, it was the right moment. "The truth is that I've always felt that I didn't belong anywhere, I've always felt a great emptiness, one that nothing could fill," he confessed.  
"Is there anything you can remember? Something that seems, I don't know, out of place?" asked Magnus then, getting a little closer to the young man, to study his eyes, taking his hand in his.  
"Not really..." the young man began to speak and Magnus' eyes filled with tears, trying to hide them as he looked at the floor immediately and then Alex continued to speak: "I've had these dreams, you know... They're not clear at all, just flashes," said the young man swallowing noisily and continuously, now with Magnus watching him closely once more.  
"Since I was a child, I've been having these dreams, I don't know how to describe them but..." he took a deep breath, as if trying to give himself courage to continue "golden eyes" he said with a sigh "cat eyes" he cleared, now looking towards the river waters, "silvery sparkles in elegant hands"...when it seemed he would not speak again, he finally said "and a kind of magic, blue magic covering me, as if dancing around me".  
The warlock's eyes closed then, as he tried to keep his glamour up, his hands tightening around the young man's, his breath shaking.  
"You know it, don't you? Do you know what they mean?" Alex asked, seeing Magnus' expression, "Please, you have to tell me, I need to understand..."  
"I think we should go somewhere else, to continue this conversation quietly, okay?  
"Yeah-that's-all right, your house?" asked the Nefilim, the color flooding his cheeks immediately "of course-if you emm agree, if you think it's best, I-".  
"Of course, Alex, my apartment will be the best place, if you're comfortable with that," Magnus accepted, looking carefully at the young man's expression.  
"So, let's go"  
They walked at a slow pace, the silence extending between them, but not in an uncomfortable way. Each was immersed in his own thoughts, giving each other furtive glances at times. Trying to make sense of what they were experiencing.  
Magnus' apartment was only a twenty minute walk from where they were. They climbed into the elevator even in silence, Alex following without even asking where to go. He felt at peace, calm, for the first time in a long time.  
"Well, here we are," Magnus finally said, interrupting the thoughts of the young Nephilim, opening the door to invite him in. Alex did so without hesitation, stepping in safely and stopping immediately to admire the place.  
There was something strangely familiar about this place. Alex was sure that he had never been here before, but something in the atmosphere, the decoration perhaps? The walls of the place were the young man's favorite color, royal blue, had touches of burgundy in the finishes, which made the place look very sophisticated. Besides the golden details around the whole room. Large bookcases were located a few meters away from a large fireplace lined with stones of different shades of gray. On these rested several portraits, Alex walked immediately to that place, when a blue flash faded several of the photos that rested there a moment ago.  
"He´s a warlock", Alex thought at the time. He hadn't even stopped to think who Magnus really was, he had suspected that he was one, but the truth is that confirming it made a kind of heat spread through his body.  
"I'm sorry Alex, I-" the older man began to apologize.  
"It's okay Magnus, I'm sorry, this is your home, I'm breaking in, I don't want to seem nosy".  
"It's just, it's not the time yet," the Warlock said. The young man's confusion was evident on his face and Magnus smiled to try and make the atmosphere relax. "Do you want to have a drink?"  
"Sure, a beer?"  
"Of course, right away," said the older man as he headed towards the kitchen island that was to the right of the large open space that made up the living room and kitchen of the place.  
Alex watched him, admiring his graceful movements, the way those delicate yet strong hands worked quickly among the kitchen elements. Then he noticed the rings in the Warlock's hand.  
Silver rings flashing under the lights of the place. One in particular caught his attention and almost without noticing it, he took his own left ring finger, as if trying to feel his own ring on it. Strange, he thought to himself, he had never been interested in such things.  
A moment later Magnus was back with him, spreading the beer with his left hand, leaving the ring that had caught the attention of the Nephilim in sight. Without thinking Alex took his hand and looked at the band around the man's finger. It was simple, with elegant lines. Different from the rest of the rings that the Warlock was wearing on his hands.  
"It's beautiful," Alex finally said.  
Magnus smiled affectionately, watching it too and nodded without saying a word. He withdrew his hand slowly and pointed to the young man to the couch, where he too sat a few moments later.  
"Well? I know you can help me, please Magnus," the Shadowhunter immediately begged.  
"Tell me, what you told me over there by the river, that's all you can remember," asked the Shadowhunter, looking once more at the ring on his finger.  
"Well, there are flashes, they're like little memories," said Alex, his gaze fixed on the bottle in his hands as he tried to find the exact words, "they're more frequent since I turned twenty-one," he continued to clear his throat, "a few months ago, on my birthday, I..." The young man hesitated and his gaze sought out Magnus'.  
"You can tell me, Alex, you can trust me," the other man assured him.  
"That day, a rune appeared in my chest, right above my heart," the boy continued, "we haven't been able to find out what it is, it's-we don't know its meaning, it doesn't appear in the gray book".  
"Do you think maybe I could see it?" Magnus asked.  
Without answering, Alex left the bottle on the table in front of them, and the black shirt he was wearing began to come off, revealing his beautiful white skin. Magnus' gaze then turned to the spot indicated, right over his heart, and the Warlock absently caressed his right wrist where his own rune rested, the rune of union that Clary had created for him and his Alexander on their wedding day. A rune that meant not only union, but absolute surrender, the union of two soulds and unconditional love forever.  
Of course that Rune would not be found in the gray book, and certainly the only ones who could know its meaning had already passed away, all except of course Magnus himself, and his closest friends, the warlocks who had always been part of his life, Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa... and Max, his son, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the one who had decided to continue his life in NY, to take care of his beloved father's descendants, to stay close to his Shadowhunter family, working with them side by side. Maintaining the legacy of his father, whom he adored with all his heart.  
"You, um, had seen this? Have you ever seen anything like it?" Alex interrupted the Warlock's thoughts.  
"I-" the response was interrupted by the sound of the young man's cell phone sitting in front of him.  
The Shadowhunter kept looking at the Warlock, and his forehead furrowed at the man's gesture of relief, reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket and said, "Excuse me, I must take this call, it's important".  
"Of course," Magnus replied immediately, feeling his breath relax a little. He had to try to control his emotions, he couldn't show what was going on in his mind and heart at this moment.He needed to think, try to understand what was happening, analyze the possibilities, maybe even talk to Max...NO! He couldn't tell him, at least not yet, it would be a very hard thing for his son, to try to understand this, to see his father whom he loved with all his heart and to see in his eyes that he didn't recognize him...no, he had to face this alone, think and decide what would be the best way to deal with it. Maybe he could talk to Cat? Try to do some research on this? But what was this really about? Was this a reincarnation? Even if it was, it doesn't work that way, at least he had never heard of such a case, like how could Alex have the Rune of union that Clary created for him and Alexander? It was impossible. Or so he thought until now.  
Magnus' thoughts revolved around the same questions and a million at a time, when Alex spoke again, it was as if he had got him out of his stupor.  
"Magnus..." the young man said firmly, apparently it was not the first time he tried to capture the Warlock's attention.  
"I-I'm sorry, I was distracted".  
Alex analyzed his face with a worried gesture and took a step forward to approach him. The proximity made his heart race immediately. A feeling of longing exploding in his chest, the inexplicable need to go further, to touch the man in front of him, to take him in his arms, to feel the taste of those tempting lips.  
Trying to shake off those ideas, Alex closed his eyes tightly, then an image invaded his mind.  
Magnus, at the end of a corridor decorated with flowers, dressed in a very elegant dark velvet jacket, his eyes shining with an emotion that Alex could not fully understand, but strangely he felt as if that emotion was pure hope; highlighted by the dark makeup around him, his hair perfectly arranged, staring at him, without saying a word, waiting for him...  
Alex's head spun around and he felt dizzy, wobbly, as if he were about to faint. But before he could fall, strong hands grabbed him by the forearms, he raised his eyes and met the warlock's.  
"Alex, are you all right? What's going on?" asked Magnus.  
"I need to know, you have to explain to me what's going on, please".  
Alex's tone was one of pure supplication and Magnus' heart could not bear to see him like that, but what should he do now? Even without loosening his grip on the Nephilim, Magnus helped him to sit down on the couch carefully, his hands immediately passing to his face, taking it gently from his cheeks, his thumb caressing the young man's left cheekbone, his eyes stopped at the small scar on the young man's eyebrow and a chill ran down the whole body of the Warlock.  
This could not be, he must have been dreaming, he had lost his mind, yes, that had to be. Finally, after so many years, he had lost his head, the pain, the nostalgia, the endless sorrow, the longing, had dug so deep into him that he had lost his mind and now he was hallucinating without being able to avoid it. Trembling by the emotions that invaded him, Magnus knelt before the young man, his hands slowly running over the face of the Nephilim, passing to his neck, his wide shoulders, his arms, until they rested on the lap of the boy, joining with his hands.  
"Magnus", the young man whispers, instinctively approaching the man kneeling in front of him. Moving one of his hands toward the face of the older man, softly taking his chin to make him raise his head, seeking to meet his glance.  
"I-I'm sorry, no, I don't know how to do this," the warlock said softly, and Alex noticed tears about to slide from the man's eyes.Without thinking, he approached and kissed right on the end of Magnus' right eye, feeling the salty taste of the tear. He separated a little and looked again into the eyes of the Warlock, without being able to avoid it, he approached once more repeating the gesture with the other side, without being able to avoid it, he continued kissing him, leaving small kisses in his wake, on the cheekbone, the cheek and finally on the edge of the mouth...then he spoke softly:  
"I have to go, they need me and..." he shook his head, and looked at his hand still firmly held in the Warlock's. "I'll be back, Magnus, as soon as I can, we need to talk".  
Magnus said nothing, simply nodded his head and let Alex help him to his feet. He felt that his world would fall apart when he saw this stranger leave, but what could he do? What should he do?  
Maybe this was the best thing, it would help him to have a moment to think, to clear his head and decide what he should do.  
"I'll be back," the young man promised, looking for something in Magnus' eyes that he seemed to find, and nodding he began to walk away.  
"I will always wait for you," whispered Magnus as he saw the door close behind the young man, unable to hold back his tears any longer.


End file.
